


mamihlapinatapai

by Kemi



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, The Dream Team, a total word vomit, also warning for the crew’s usual cussing and banters and sexual innuendos, and a painful slowburn (ha ha), but i guess there’s mutual pining (ha), implied Bryce McQuaid/Ryan | Ohmwrecker if you squint just a lil bit, mentions of: Mike(Sattelizer)/Mark(gorillaphent)/TheRPGMinx/Evan (VanossGaming)/Swag_Dracula, more of a brotp fic than rps (i think), my version of what went wrong, timeline is roughly from the year when they first did a collab together to present(I think?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemi/pseuds/Kemi
Summary: It was an unfortunate series of wrong timings, said and unsaid words, then maybe something more.





	1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr;
> 
> I am a year too late, I know.
> 
> To be fair, I think the latest Bryce/Ohm feud has got to be my most dreaded topic/plot to work on, too. But I have to, so I can move on and live, because I need to wrap my head around it. I would understand if you’d already click the back button, but if you do continue reading, I’ll have you know that I am not writing this to take any of their sides, to put salt on any wound nor to imply that they have to makeup even. I’m here because I firmly believe their friendship with each other and with The Crew (Dream Team!!!) had been precious and I really hope they’d come into terms and realize that themselves somehow, someday. Watching them play together goofily on yt videos got me through some really rough days last 2017, so I guess this is also a way of saying ‘thank you.’
> 
> Horribly unbeta-ed, but I really tried my best to stay as canon, as in-character as I can, and I hope my being fond of long, tedious researches pays off by not missing super major details! ;n; However, just in case, putting it out here: please refrain from tagging the involved people on their pages because we all know how it goes. And, at the end of the day, these are all just my headcanons and one can only wonder what really happened between them.
> 
> Anywho, lastly, big thanks to B and K for dragging me into this point of no retur---I mean for the unrelenting support. :) Also, to all the breakup songs I’ve listened to. ;n;
> 
> ok sorry so before you drift off any further------

* * *

_mamihlapinatapai - (n.) looking at each other hoping that either will offer to do something which both parties desire but are unwilling to do.*_

* * *

  

 **i.** _I Knew You Were Trouble_

Ryan had never been a fan of first impressions, especially with the kind of environment he’s currently working on. And he’s pretty damn sure he’d been with the internet for too long to know that things and people weren’t always what they seem.

But when he first met Bryce, he immediately thought that he’s the type of person he would dislike. By _a lot_.

It was either on late February or early March, when Minx caught him online one evening for an impromptu GMOD recording session, aka probably the worst timing ever. He was coming from an unfortunate losing streak at Depth early on, not to mention that he’s running excessively high on caffeine but low on sleep plus a terrible headache, when she actually thought ‘oh hey you know what, let’s add Bryce to the call, he’s a cool guy and why the hell not right.’

To start off, the kid’s presence was, for lack of a better term, _overwhelming._ From start to finish, not even kidding, and this is _after_ knowing and working with guys like Pewdiepie and H2O Delirious. Astoundingly enough, this _actually_ contradicts his naivety about...well, pretty much a _lot of things_ and his ability to make the entire room induced in his obnoxious, light-hearted laughter.

So, okay, maybe it’s a different kind of ‘overwhelming.’ But whatever it was, it’s the kind he’s definitely not used to.

All of that said though, with a rowdy bunch of people around both of them, it was not really much of a feat to not cross each other’s path more than what’s necessary, so he guessed it’s no big deal. Couldn’t be that bad.

 

_Reign of Kings! XD calling... [Accept] [Decline]_

 

Or could it?

(He had to pick up that one after the fifth ring, and a couple of buzzes. _Good gravy._ )

Soon after, there were a few too many Skype calls, recording sessions, content collaborations. And somehow, regardless of who they were with, he grew exasperated with having Bryce around, that he had to stop for some time and think about the reason why he's being shitty ass bothered by it.

Okay, so.

 _Clearly_ , the kid’s crazy smart and competitive (he had to know this one from every fucking game they played, _even fucking Tetris you get a fucking brag too on that one this little shit_ ), then his laugh is too buoyant that it’s stupidly annoying, his remarks both witty and snark, and, _right,_ he’d been wearing his heart on his sleeve all this time. It did not help at all that you’d see him with his facecam on his every video. You’d see him lean back from his chair and pull his headset down from so much laughter, or his eyes rolling and his tongue puffing one of his cheeks when things didn’t go his way.

 

But then he realized the main reason for his exasperation.

 

(“Where’s Bryce? Bryce, where are you?”)

 

(“Whoops. I think I’m going to die, Ohm.”

“No no no Bryce. Not on my watch.”)

 

(“Oh there you are. Where have you been, Bryce?”)

 

(“Okay, where’s---”

“Bryce’s in the bathroom taking a piss, Ohm, calm your titties.”)

 

(“I’m coming for you, Bryce!!!”)

 

_Well. There you go._

He’s found himself very unwillingly involved, kicking his defensive instincts black and blue, then down to the core. He's found himself attached and on the look out for the younger man, without ever intending to, might as well unsolicited even. But damn, in this cruel, unfair world---fucking hell, this kid’s gonna be crushed and eaten wholly by huge online monsters! It would not be a matter of time and _goddamn it sure would not be pretty_.

Though while on that note, he also came to learn on the way that same kid’s also very talented and hardworking, a go-getter focused on his goals and what he wants in the future, has a wonderful singing voice, and--- 

 

> _So Delirious and Cartoonz wanted to ask if you like to join the group call_
> 
> _ 19:05 _
> 
> _Just say you want me in the call Ohm I won’t mind xD_
> 
> _ 19:07 _
> 
> _you little fucker_
> 
> _ 19:07 _

 

Ironically, he wanted Bryce to be the one to watch his back, too. Just as he wanted to be that person for Bryce.

(Wait, okay, maybe not really to that extent. And not like the kid would ever get into knowing all that, nope.) 

 

> _it’s 2v2 we’re short one guy_
> 
> _ 19:08 _
> 
> _Sure you were_
> 
> _ 19:08 _
> 
> _so you coming or not?_
> 
> _ 19:08 _
> 
> _Okay let’s kick some asses!_
> 
> _ 19:09 _

 

The least thing he thought of after the first time meeting Bryce was, _fuck_ , exactly what he’s doing now, and obviously more.

 

Yeah, whatever.

 

Fuck first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Got the word from Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.
> 
> Damn, I really tried to keep it a one-shot (because the commitment of having a chaptered fic is cancer for me) but I was afraid I'd never get to really start ha ha yep. It has been years since my last fic aka circa 2014----huhu I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NO EXCUSE
> 
> Anywho, next chapter should be up soon (hopefully), because I just need it fixed further. ;n; 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> PS. Will give brownie points to anyone who can recognize several “Easter Egg” BBS Canon references throughout the story! Hehe yeahhhh welp keep ‘er goingggg bye


	2. Never Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so life happened. Hence the delay. I'm so sorry, I have no excuse. /hides

**ii.** _Never Be The Same_  

> _hey bryce, you up?_
> 
> _ 2:52 AM _

Ohm’s weird.  

 

 

> _What the heck Ohm, it’s 3 in the morning_
> 
> _ 3:05 AM _
> 
> _so you are_
> 
> _morning to you too_
> 
> _ 3:08 AM _
> 
> _Well you woke me up now_
> 
> _Anyway, what’s up?_
> 
> _ 3:11 AM _
> 
> _cheeky_
> 
> _ 3:12 AM _
> 
> _i was gonna ask you what’s good for an early breakfast._
> 
> _ 3:14 AM _
> 
> _i’m hungry and i had an all-nighter_
> 
> _ 3:15 AM _
> 
> _super* early breakfast_
> 
> _ 3:18 AM _
> 
> _You’re not seriously asking me this, are you?_
> 
> _ 3:20 AM _

 

And what Bryce could only really pick up from the entire conversation (then summing up pretty much the rest of their interactions ever): _yup, Ohm is weird._

For the record though, it hasn’t always been like this. In fact, they met in a very usual, though quite unconventional, way: _the internet_. (Surprise, surprise.) He vaguely remembered them exchanging a few words the first time, you know, the usual _hi’s and hellos_ , played some games with Minx and the rest, literally nothing different than the others. And he’s met a lot of people online before too, so no big deal.

So what’s weird was that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint when--- 

 

> _But okay, pancakes_
> 
> _ 3:20 AM _
> 
> _ha!_
> 
> _ 3:20 AM _
> 
> _Ohmwrecker is typing…_

 

(And he’s typing longer than he's supposed to be. Wait a minute---)

 

> _If you’re about to make a pancake joke right now_
> 
> _I’m gonna be so pissed_
> 
> _ 3:24 AM _
> 
> _what?_
> 
> _course not_
> 
> _ 3:25 AM _
> 
> _besides, some of those pancake jokes are really……….. crêpe* ;)_
> 
> _ 3:26 AM _
> 
> _you did not just_
> 
> _ 3:28 AM _
> 
> _get it get it? ;) ;) ;)_
> 
> _ 3:29 AM _

 

\--- _right_ , when it turned out like this.

 

Bryce wouldn’t really call himself friendly, let alone a social butterfly (this would probably be Delirious or Cartoonz). And actually, if he were to be completely honest, ever since he was young, he’d seen meeting and being around people as something that would require tons and tons of care and effort. Especially if he’s meeting and being around them to make everyone happy and to have fun. But you _would_ want that, right? To make everyone around you happy. It’s a fulfilling thing, albeit tedious and almost impossible.

So he realized, maybe that’s why he’s been into music and video games, then later on, up and on his way to grow in his Youtube career. Both of them have one common denominator: you could transcend through distances, ages and all those other things, with you just bringing your best behind your computer screen or your guitar.

Keyword right there, _your best._ No one really needed to see or know the worst.

 

Now with Ohm, it’s---

( _“I always forget Bryce that you’re, how old? Twelve?”_

_“I’m twenty. Thank you. That’s very close to twelve.”_ )

\---it’s a bit different. 

 

"Just--you know what, don’t cook. I hate you. You smell. _Go to sleep, Ohm_ ,” he’s probably slept too long or too little that he had thought to Skype call just to send his annoyance across the opposite side of his screen, to which Ohm replied with his voice low and his mouth close to his mic, “Dun wanna, Bryce~”

_God, he’s so annoying. And I'm "twelve" huh._

He used to see Ohm along with people like SeaNanners or Pewdiepie, you know, the people he’d look up to and aspire to become, but now, if he didn’t know any better, he’d probably think Ohm has put it up as his life goal to make _his life_ a living hell.

 

( _“We need to get you cultured, Bryce.”_

_“Culture me. Culture me, Ohm.”_

_“We need to get you cultured, like fresh yoghurt.”_ )

 

Okay, yup, that’s an exaggeration. It’s nothing like that, really.

Of course, Ohm’s still very much a person he looks up to (though he never dared to tell the older man that, at least on a serious note, because Old Man Ohm’s _such a moment pooper_ and he seriously didn’t need to feel any more conceited than he already is), but somehow, in Ohm’s presence whenever it’s just the two of them and beyond all those content collaborations, he’s found himself effortlessly bringing out the best of him, and then a little bit more of the bad and the ugly.

  
( _“I had it---you’re a piece of shit, Ohm! I had it!!! You’re as shitty as hell, Ohm. I hope you know that.”_

_A chuckle, then, “Wait, I’m a--I’m a what, Bryce?”_

_“Shut your mouth!”_

_“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ )

 

( _“...So I was pulling up one of the huge boxes from my moving truck, and suddenly I heard a ‘crack’ sound, and realized it was my back. And my neck.”_

_Silence, then, tongue-clicking sounds, “.......Wow, Ohm, karma’s a bitch.”_

_“You little motherfucker.”_ )

  
And the _oddest_ (coolest?) part of it all: neither one of them seemed to mind.

Or in his case, maybe not that much.

  
“Bryce, where’s Ohm?” were the first words Delirious asked him as soon as he got in the call. They were waiting for Cartoonz too, as their game of choice that day, Rainbow Six Siege, start to load on their screens.

“Huh?” Bryce, in turn, was in the middle of setting up the rest of his equipment for the upcoming recording, only absorbing the question a bit later. “Wait, why are you asking me?”

“Well aren’t you two peas on a green pea? No wait---” and as Delirious realized that he got that part wrong, the other line roared in a loud delirious laughter. “Two peas on a pod! I meant two peas on a pod, haha what the fuck!”

“I heard that, Jonathan, you stupid piece of shit,” Cartoonz not-so-casually announced his presence with a quick rebuttal. “Anyway, so have you---” then was interrupted by a ‘ _ting!_ ’ and later, an apologetic Ohm.

“Sorry guys, I just woke up. Was up all night and all morning working,” he continued in a sleepy tone, stopping for a yawn while he accepted the invite to join the squad.

“ _Reeeally,”_ Delirious and Cartoonz retorted in chorus. Here you go, ladies and gents, the true “two peas on a green pea”, as one of them worded.

“Really. You can ask Bryce,” Bryce snapped back to wakefulness as he heard his name. “He kept me up all night.”

“ _Ooooohlala~_ that does sound tiring, doesn’t it, Delirious?” if they all had facecams right now, Bryce is imagining Cartoonz with a pair of wiggling eyebrows. “How about you, Bryce? Did Ohm manage to  _keep you up all night_?”

“Bet he did, Cartoonz.”

“It really does--- _oh god_ , Cartoonz,” Behind Ohm's delayed, sleepy response was a loud background of laughter and a few more sexual innuendos which Bryce didn’t bother to register - just, it just always have to go that way, _every time_ \- before the game finally loads their first match of the evening. “Alright alright, let’s just play!”

 

_Yup, Ohm’s weird._

Just as probably the rest of them are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[where Ohm's joke came from.](http://metro.co.uk/2017/02/28/pancake-puns-are-coming-in-their-shroves-here-are-the-best-funny-pancake-jokes-6478025/%0A)
> 
> I had to delete my first draft, and I guess this one's not any better but I concede for now I am so sorry. :(
> 
> If you have gotten to this point of the story, I salute you.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
